Vanilla & Sugar
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: A battle with a demon in the dark and a trip to a store at midnight lead to a love confession. Nora X Kazuma. Fluffy


_**Vanilla & Sugar**_

Nora growled much like the dog he claimed not to be. The darkness curled around them, the light of the street lamp keeping some of the darkness at bay. Heavy breathing from behind him, glancing back he saw his master crouching on the ground clutching at the back of his leg. He swore and twisted his eyes shut.

Nora frowned and glared into the darkness subconsciously stepping closer to Kazuma.

The middle school student reopened his eyes and looked into the darkness before he threw himself to the ground to avoid another attack that flew out of the darkness from no where. The demon was only attacking Kazuma since he was defenseless little human.

"Damn it" Nora swore. "Come out coward!" Nora yelled. "Heh…heh now why would I do something like that?" the voice cackled echoing all around them in the darkness. Kazuma pushed himself off the ground, blood running down his leg and pooling on the pavement. His snug black jeans sticking to his legs from the warm and sticky blood.

The silver haired demon glanced back at Kazuma again who had his hand on the back of his leg again to try and keep the essence of his life from pouring out onto the pavement. "This is fun! Human are so much fun to toy with!" the hidden demon cackled from the depths of the darkness beyond the ring of lamplight.

"I can just imagine what your thinking little human, _'why bother, I'm going to die' _Give in and let me have your flesh" the demon replied in a sing song voice. Nora glared in the darkness he glanced back at Kazuma thinking he'd be standing by now, but he was still on his knees slumped over. His finger coated in blood from his leg and from releasing so many spells. He watched him grit his teeth, he was nearing his limit.

"Don't give up idiot! Your not like other humans! Don't give up otherwise we both die!" Nora snapped. "Shut up…" Kazuma whispered hoarsely. He then looked up into the darkness. There was something curling around Nora's form, he raised his hands seeing a stream coiling it's self around him and Kazuma's hand. Nora smirked and grasped it. "Light….we need light…" Kazuma mumbled. Deciding for once not to ask questions he grasped the stream and gave it a tug, Kazuma even felt the tug in his hand. Nora raised his hand into the sky.

_Polaris light arrow_

"I approve…" a white blinding light emerged from Nora's hand and shot into the air where it exploded like a flare bathing everything in white light. The street set aglow casting back the shadows leaving the shadow demon exposed. "W-what!" the demon gasped. Nora then pointed his hand at the demon.

"Now! Flam fang explosion!" he declared. "I approve" the shadow demon turned to run when a powerful flame attack engulfed him, he screamed as he was burnt alive in the flames. Nora grinned as the demon fell in a heap of burning ashes on the ground. The stream ebbing and flowing away. "See that stupid human!" Nora said victoriously as he turned back to Kazuma who fell forward with a heavy thud.

"Damn it! Don't you pass out on me! I am not carrying you!" Nora snapped. "I'm still awake…" Kazuma mumbled as he laid there, his moved his hand across the pavement, blood smearing across the cold surface. He pulled his hand back to check the time. Midnight. He swore and began to slowly pull himself together onto this hands and knees. He then forced himself out of sheer will power to climb to his feet, his balance was shaky as he leaned against the lamppost behind him. He took that moment to breath a little before he began to moved towards the wall of a building, his hands moving along it leaning heavily on it as he stumbled along.

Nora made a face and walked behind him, his superior sense hearing nothing but the sound of blood dripping onto the pavement, the scent of metallic blood seeping from his human like a leaking facet. He looked so pathetic limping like that, almost practically dragging his other leg. His once immaculate white sneakers no blood smeared. He pursed his lips as he fallowed the human. The worst wound he had was a shallow but still bleeding cut on his cheekbone.

Gritting his teeth he caught up to Kazuma and scooped him up in his arms to carry him. "Mutt?" Kazuma grumbled. "Shut up and just deal, you can think of how to thank me later" Nora snapped as he and Kazuma emerged from the dark alley way and into the brightly lit streets of the city. The people who were oddly out at this hour did a double take as the punk walked past them carrying Kazuma with surprised ease. He was so light. He'd always thought humans would be heavy, he also thought Kazuma would be frigid, like his hand would freeze and fall off if he ever touched him. But he could feel the warmth through his shirt and jacket seeping into his own body and warming him up. Kazuma relaxed and laid his head on Nora's collar bone, his warm breathing ghosting over Nora's collar and exposed skin.

Not to mention Kazuma had a strange smell to him. He smelled like not only blood but warm vanilla and sugar. It was a strangely girlish but pleasant scent. Was this how Kazuma always had smelled?

"Stop here" Kazuma murmured his warm breath ending shivers down Nora's spine. "Why?" Nora grunted getting annoyed with the shivers. Must have been cold out. Yeah that was it. He bloody hand lifted and pointed at the 24-hour convenience store right next to them. "I need to clean myself up, I feel disgusting.." he mumbled. Nora swallowed. "Okay…" he said giving in. the convince store no doubt had medical supplies and a bathroom they could use.

Using his back Nora pressed open the door moving through slowly as he make sure he didn't bump Kazuma into anything. The store clerk looked at the oddly. "_We're going to use your bathroom" _Kazuma deadpanned in perfect Japanese instead of English like he always used with Nora.

The man nodded shakily and pointed into the back where the bathroom was. Nora then carried him towards it and walked inside. For a convince store bathroom it was surprisingly clean. Nora carefully set Kazuma to sit on the counter between two sinks. The human winced only a little before he began removing his jacket and setting it aside. Nora got towels wet with warm water to dab off the caked on blood. Glancing back at Kazuma he saw that he'd somehow got his pants off and was sitting in his underwear, a pair of black boxers. His stained once white shoes sitting beside the pants with his socks.

Kazuma mutely held out his hand for the wet towel. Nora handed it to him and decided he'd try to clean off Kazuma's pants with warm water. He made sure not to soak them and would dab them off with dry towels removing pale red blood from the fabric. He glanced at Kazuma who was cleaning off his leg which was covered in trails of red running along long smooth legs.

The two looked up as the clerk entered with a medical kit. "H-here…" he mumbled handing it to Nora before leaving swiftly. Nora blinked and opened it revealing a nice and neat never used medical arsenal. He found a bottle of peroxide and a cotton swab. He put some of the burning substance on the swab and moved to Kazuma. The human blinked as Nora carefully lifted his leg by the ankle and placed it on his shoulder, he then got down on his knees to make it easier to see while Kazuma scooted forward to make it much easier. He dabbed at the nasty looking injury feeling Kazuma shiver from the burning. The wound fuzzed a little meaning any possible infection was being eaten.

He cleaned up the places that his human had missed with a the swab. Kazuma leaned back against the long mirror, his leg comfortably rested on Nora's shoulder, the burning subsiding. He closed his eyes for a moment before he began to clean his hand. The red symbol stark against his pale skin. The blood running from it. He felt so tired moments ago. But now he felt like he'd gotten some energy back. He glanced at Nora who reached up and felt around finding the medical box and lifted it up putting it on the floor next to him. He reaching inside and found gaze and pressed the large piece over the wound before he used medical tape to keep it there pressed tightly against the wound, then he wrapped it with medical wrap to keep the gaze and tape safe using a metal pin to seal it together. He then pushed the box away and carefully began to get up, Kazuma moved his leg from his shoulder and sat there feeling better now.

His chocolate colored eyes blinked again as he watched Nora take care of his hand, using gaze and medical wrap to hold it there. He then used a metal pin to hold it all in place. The demon winced as fingers prodded his cheek. "Hold still" Kazuma deadpanned as he cleaned his wound similar to what Nora had done moments ago. A plain white band-aid was then sealed over the wound. Nora blushed faintly but looked away watching from the corner of his eyes Kazuma slip off the counter and put all his weight on his good leg.

"Can you hand me my pants?" he deadpanned. Nora nodded and handed him his pants. He watched the human put the pants on carefully and lifted up his dark blue and black t-shirt. The human then reached out for his shoes and socks carefully putting them on as well. He felt much better now. His scent now smelling of antiseptic and warm vanilla and sugar. Nora's face turned beat red as his stomach growled loudly. Kazuma smirked at him as he put his jacket on.

"I suppose I should reward my dog shouldn't I?" Nora frowned at being called a dog but nodded stiffly. He watched Kazuma moved across the bathroom still limping but walking better then he had been before. His shoes still stained dull with red.

He fallowed him out into the convince store returning the medical kit to the clerk who nodded shakily. He glanced back seeing Kazuma walk up behind him holding to store Benton's and two cans of hot coffee from a machine. The man shakily rang them up and handed them back in a shopping bag. Kazuma said something in Japanese before bowing. The man nodded and waved them off as they walked out of the store.

They ended up sitting at the corner of the store leaning up against the wall, Nora received a lacquer box. He opened it seeing a nicely back lunch of tuna roles, rice and octopus sushi. Taking the plastic covered chop sticks he opened them and began eating. It was good. He took a drink of his own warm coffee. It tasted like vanilla and sugar. He glanced at Kazuma who was sitting right next to him eating and drinking from his own can. It was same kind of coffee as Nora. Warm vanilla and sugar. Shaking his head he began eating again. The food was good and defiantly hit he spot.

He stole another glance at Kazuma just as he closed the empty box. He was done already? Damn he ate fast. Or perhaps Nora just ate to slow. He watched Kazuma set the box aside and lean heavily against building. The sounds of shoes passing them on the sidewalk in front of them. Nora took another bite without looking. It was strange and green looking. He chewed on it before he froze and dropped the chopsticks. He opened his mouth after swallowing and tried wafting cool air into his burning mouth. Damn that was hot!

"You ate the wasabi?" Kazuma deadpanned lifting a brow. Nora had no idea what that was but he figured it must have been the green thing he just in took. He took a gulp of his hot coffee, soothing vanilla and sugar running down his throat. It didn't' help much but at least the taste would distract him. He shoved a tuna roll into his mouth, the burning beginning to go away. Kazuma smirked at him in response. About ready to retort and scream at him for making fun of him, he quickly forgot what he was going to say when Kazuma leaned on him to rest. Nora's face turned bright red as Kazuma closed his eyes as if to sleep there on his shoulder. Swallowing thickly he carefully wrapped an arm around his waist and held him there. Missing the rosy color that rarely ever graced Kazuma's features.

He then felt something lean on his own head. The human closed his eyes and pursed his lips before relaxing. "There's something I need to say…" he whispered. The answer he received was continuous soft breathing. The shallow breathing of sleep. Kazuma smirked a little sort of glad that he didn't have to go through with it now. Nora fell asleep pretty quickly. He nuzzled into him and closed his eyes.

"How could I ever love another?" Kazuma murmured before he let sleep take him. Nora pursed his lips, his eyes widen open and awake. His face burning red now. He pulled Kazuma carefully closer as he inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and sugar.

_**END**_

* * *

Wow. This is the first fluffy story I ever wrote. XD Seriously! I actually kinda like it. Lols.


End file.
